1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular battery unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-331719 discloses a structure where a battery is supported above the bottom surface of a recess for accommodating the battery when the battery is placed in the recess, thereby preventing the battery from being immersed in water, and a check valve which permits only drainage outside a vehicle from the recess side is provided at a drain outlet provided in the bottom wall of the recess.